Jealousto
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie Super Animal War |height = 198 |giantheight = 49.5 |weight = 149 |giantweight = 372.5 |voiceactor = Takahiro Sakurai}} was originally one of Zangyack's Action Commanders, but left the Empire and crosses paths with the Gokaigers on numerous humorous occasions. Biography An old friend of Insarn's from high school, Jealousto was in love with the scientist and willing to do anything to receive her love. However, upon learning that she is in love with Kyousuke Jinnai (Red Racer), whom he was sent to capture, Jealousto goes all out to destroy the human with his jealousy-fueled fire attacks, which include and . But after being suddenly enlarged, with Kyousuke helping him win Insarn's love, Jealousto is defeated by Shinken GokaiOh. Though he survives the fight, Jealousto loses all respect from Insarn as she requests him to be launched into deep space with the garbage. After being literally taken out with the trash, Jealousto's search for food resulted with him befriending a Takoyaki vendor who adopts him as pet, and later decides to become a Takoyaki vendor like his newfound friend, but the vendor's mother vehemently opposed the idea, as she disapproved of what she assumed was Jealousto's bad hygiene. In the end, Jealousto reconciles with his vendor friend's mother by eloping with her in order to open a hot springs inn together. Gokaiger vs. Gavan He was revealed to have been imprisoned by Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada along with other redeemed Super Sentai villains, with the Gokaigers not interested in hearing how he ended up there. Eventually, with the alarm was sounded, the Gokaigers freed him and the other inmates to hinder the Gormin so they can go on their way to rescuing . Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger Jealousto just happened to have been in the Edo Period, when he runs into Gai. Gai spotted Jealousto holding the yellow Phantom Ranger Key. Jealousto reveals that it landed it his bathtub. Jealousto participates in fighting the Zangyack until he runs off when he sees Bacchus Gill. He is seen in the credits, selling his takoyaki to the Edo era citizens. Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *''to be added'' Uchu Sentai Kyuranger An alien with Jealousto's head appeared as a civilian at the Space Dragon Palace. It is not known if it is actually him or not though. Stats *Height - 198cm (Giant form - 49.5m) *Weight - 149kg (Giant form - 372.5t) Notes *Jealousto is the first Action Commander to survive his defeat by the Gokaigers. *Jealousto is also the first Action Commander to be grown without being destroyed first as well as the first in which someone besides Insarn fires the enlargement cannons at, in this case Warz Gill. *His name is a play on "'Jealous'y" *His motif is the one of a sea slug. *He is the first Action Commander to appear predominantly in more than one episode. Action Commander Zaggai, the monster of Episode 13, appeared in Episode 14, but only as a cameo. *The entire story of Jealousto parallels the storyline behind Gekisou Sentai Carranger villain President Gynamo: both are seemingly evil beings who are in love with the main female villain (Gynamo: Beauty Zonnette; Jealousto: Insarn), yet said villain is in love with Kyousuke Jinnai instead. After ultimately failing to win their love, they are (literally) thrown out like garbage before ultimately settling down on Earth with something connected with the food industry. (Gynamo becomes a waiter at a yakiniku restaurant; Jealousto elopes with the mother of a takoyaki-stand owner) **Unlike Jealousto, it wasn't Zonette that threw Gynamo out, but rather Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus who manipulated his turn to evil in the first place. Zonette even turns good while Insarn did not. Also, Jealousto was the only one thrown out like garbage, whereas the other other main Bowzock members got the same treatment as him. *Jealousto's voice actor Takahiro Sakurai would later go on to voice Nick Russell in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force and Joe Okada (Sir Jonathan Klondike) in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Since his goal is not to aid the Zangyack's conquest and his actions in Episode 14 was out of a desire to help Insarn, Jealousto is the least evil of the Action Commanders (And the Zangyack as a whole). Due to becoming an ally to the Gokaigers, he becomes the last surviving member. * Jealousto's appearance in Go-Busteers vs. Gokaiger indicates that he holds no ill will towards the Gokaigers for killing Insarn and no longer wants anything to do with her. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety'' **''Ep. 24: Foolish Earthlings'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * Super Animal War See Also External links *Jealousto on the TV Asahi site Category:Action Commanders Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Redeemed Monsters Category:Sentai Recurring Characters